User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/HTF Shipping Thing
Because reasons Favorites Flaky *Lifty/Flaky- **I think I’ve always had a fondness for this pairing, even back when I was “shipping” the generic couples. It just really stuck out to me bc I feel like Lifty’s more of a follower than a leader (which explains his obedience towards Shifty) and that he’d benefit from being with someone who allows him to make his own desicions and live his life. Also, they’re sorta opposites in a way, and again, I love the opposites attract couples most of the time. *Flaky/Splendid- **It’s my replacement for FxF tbh. It’s sweet to me; Splendid’s egotistical and Flaky’s the opposite. I feel like they’d complement each other well. *Flippy/Flaky- **Aaaaand here comes the shit talking! I always feel guilty for shipping this bc it’s so overrated and everyone hates it nowadays. For me personally, I like that they’re not only opposites, but best friends. I feel like they’d understand each other well and be able to connect socially, where not many other characters can do that with neither Flippy or Flaky. *Petunia/Flaky- **My favorite F/F ship for my favorite porcupine. Idk, I find their personality endearing when they’re together and there’s something about them that really goes together well. *Flaky/Mouse Ka-Boom- **It’s really odd, yes, but i really frickin love the idea of Flaky caring for a war-fighting, smol husbando. *Toothy/Flaky- *I really like their colors together...yeah I don’t have a real reason :| *Fliqpy/Flaky- **I really like the idea of Fliqpy thinking he’s all “high and mighty” until he meets Flaky and feels otherwise, which he harshly denies. Flippy *Flippy/Mouse Ka-Boom- **Two war vets that fight together and grow closer overtime. I think of them as a couple that would be centered around the high level of respect that they have for one another that I really like seeing in relationships. *Petunia/Flippy- **It’s sweet. I envision Petunia as the perfect “war wife” who'd wait hopefully for her husband to return home, and when he did, she’d be waiting for him with open arms and a loving smile~ *Flippy/Splendid- **My crackship OTP for Flips. I like the idea of a hero and a veteran, it’s pretty neat to think about all the possible headcannons and such when it comes to these two. *Flippy/Flaky- **Already explained above ^^^ Lifty *Lifty/Flaky- **Already explained above ^^^ *Lifty/Nutty- **Odd, but I’d wanna give it a shot bc of their differing personalities, and mainly cuz I can see Lifty trying to make up for taking advantage of Nutty when he bribed him with candy. Shifty *Shifty/Fliqpy- **I see them both as lust-driven characters, and there for they’d use each other to satisfy themselves. *Shifty/Splendid- **Strange, but I can see Shifty taking advantage of Splendid and then selfishly leaving him when he simply doesn’t feel like being with Splendid anymore. Toothy *Toothy/Splendid- **I see Toothy as a thirsty fan girl who is hella obsessed with Splendid. Eventually, Splendid wouldn’t find out about his biggest fan and, being the egotistical person that he his, he’d start flirting with the beaver. Not long after, Splendid would actually begin falling in love with Toothy himself, and y’all know what happens next. *Toothy/Flaky- **Already explained above ^^^ *Cuddles/Toothy- **I like Toothy’s childlike personality with Cuddles’ daredevil one just goes real well for me. Cuddles *Cuddles/Toothy- **Already explained above^^^ *Cuddles/Wonder Wanda- **A hero and a daredevil. Idk, I just really like it. I can see Wanda being a very caring person whose constantly has to patch up her husband’s wounds, save the world and care for her children. Petunia *Petunia/Flaky- **Already explained above^^^ *Petunia/Flippy- **Already explained above^^^ *Giggles/Petunia- **I like the idea of two bratty characters covering up there feelings for each other in order to save their “popularity” liken in some sort of high school!AU. Fliqpy *Fliqpy/Splendont- **Evil souls come together to create evil offspring...! Also red and green go good together *Shifty/Fliqpy- **Already explained above^^^ *Fliqpy/Flaky- **Already explained above^^^ Nutty *Nutty/Sniffles- **Sniffles, the serious and intelligent scientist, with Nutty, the energetic and childish candy addict. I really like it okay *Nutty/Lumpy- **Both not super smart, but I feel like they’d understand each other on a personal level. *Nutty/Lammy- **I can see Lammy’s personality balancing out Nutty’s crazy one. It’s sweet imo Giggles *Petunia/Giggles- **Already explained above^^^ *Handy/Giggles- **I feel like Giggles’ luck would run out eventually when all of the Tree Friends start their own families and such, and would try to seduce Handy as a last resort. Handy’s a stubborn character as is, so he’d tell her off, but I can se their close friends trying to set the two of them up and eventually get it to work. Sniffles *Nutty/Sniffles- **Already explained above^^^ *Sniffles/Handy- **Both stubborn and good with their hands. Nuff said. Lumpy *Nutty/Lumpy- **Already explained above^^^ *Lumpy/The Mole- **Lumpy, I feel, is deep down a caringb character and would try to help The Mole in whichever ways he thought was best. Handy *Handy/Giggles- **Already explained above^^^ *Sniffles/Handy- **Already explained above^^^ Mime *Mime/Lammy- **Two sweet lil French lovers~ that’s all I got tho Lammy *Mime/Lammy- **Already explained above^^^ *Nutty/Lammy- **Already explained above^^^ Polygamy *Flaky/Mouse Ka-Boom/Flippy *Nutty/Lumpy/Sniffles/Lammy *Handy/Giggles/Petunia *Splendid/Wonder Wanda/Cuddles *Splendid/Flaky/Toothy Hate Ships *Flippy/Fliqpy- **Selfcest. It’s disgusting and it makes me uncomfortable to know that some people enjoy seeing someone have sex with, virtually, their alter ego. *Lifty/Shifty- **Incest-no- twincest. Shippings between siblings/relatives is disgusting and it makes people like myself very uncomfortable to look at. *Flippy/Giggles- **Its not appealing to me; a flirtacious/promiscuous person with an honest and forgiving one??? Nah fam *Flippy/Lammy- **Doesnt make sense. They’ve never interacted before, so I really don’t have much to say on it. It’s bland. *Disco Bear/Flaky- **DB is such a dick to Flaky all the time, and she’s such a sweet characterrr. She doesn’t deserve such trash that is Disco. *Cuddles/Giggles- **I know they canonically dated, but it’s just overrated and bland. They don’t work well together. *Handy/Petunia- **Again, overrated and bland. I know they canonically dated, I repeat, it’s bland That’s it from me bois Category:Blog posts